


Valentine's Day

by raug



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, I honestly don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raug/pseuds/raug
Summary: I literally just wrote this as a joke and because I'm procrastinating writing my essay.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so dumb and idk what it is. My friend and I were joking about it and I don't want to write my essay right now, so here it is.

Valentine’s Day, a day meant to celebrate love. Most people were out with their significant others, friends, or family; General Grievous, however, was alone. He hadn’t worked up the courage to ask out his crush, so his date ended up being the TV. He’d set up a movie and popcorn and was just about to start the movie when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, Grievous went to answer it, not expecting the familiar face at the door.

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan Kenobi greeted him, blushing and avoiding eye contact.

“General Kenobi!” The cyborg replied, not managing to hide his shock at seeing the human. “Uh, what… what are you doing here?” 

“I was, uh, hoping we could possibly hang out… if you want to?” 

“Oh! Of course… come in…” Kenobi smiled and walked in. They both stood in silence for a moment, too awkward to say anything.

“I was about to watch a movie, if that’s ok with you?” The taller cleared his throat.

“Yeah, that sounds fine.” 

“Ok, go ahead and sit on the couch, I’ll go make some more popcorn.”Grievous watched as Obi-Wan sat down before moving to the kitchen. 

He put a bag in the microwave then leaned against the counter to collect himself. Glancing around he found the bouquets he’d bought for Kenobi, before he chickened out of asking him on a date. The timer went off, scaring him out of his thoughts. Grabbing the bags and bouquets, he made his way back to the living room.

“Nice movie choice.” Obi-Wan smiled at him as he placed the new bag of popcorn on the table. “I haven’t been able to find it anywhere, so I thought perhaps the archives were incomplete.”

“Thank you, it’s one of my favorites. I can show you where I found it some time.” He smiled back, putting his hands behind his back and gathering a bouquet into each hand. “Uh, Kenobi?”

“Yes?” 

“I was wondering if you’d be my Valentine?” The cyborg brought all his arms out, showing off the flowers to his crush. “I was going to ask you earlier, but got too scared…”

“Oh… this is a surprise to be sure,” the man smiled, blushing and taking the flowers. “But a welcome one. Of course I’ll be your Valentine. I meant to ask you as well, but didn’t think you would reciprocate the feelings.”

“I’m glad we could figure things out.” Grievous sat down next to Kenobi, both smiling at each other. He threw his arm over the man’s shoulders before starting the movie, ready to have a good Valentine’s Day.


End file.
